


小刘出山记

by Nian_Nian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nian_Nian/pseuds/Nian_Nian





	1. Chapter 1

　　“你自己看过吗？”

　　蒋姐一边逗弄着小刘的阴蒂一边问他，小刘觉得酥酥麻麻的，是一种和自己手淫完全不一样的感觉，他害羞地摇摇头，蒋姐笑了一下，又咬着他的耳朵说：“粉粉的，阴唇小小的，真可爱。”

　　小刘并非没看过A片，一下子就带入了自己下面的样子，他咬着嘴唇小小呻吟了一下，蒋姐惊喜地说：“这就湿了，真敏感。”

　　小刘觉得这太超过他的认知了，又不想结束，蒋姐的手指一直从阴蒂擦过穴口，弄得他整个下身都湿漉漉的，她伸出另一只手，晃了晃自己的指甲，遗憾地说：“没想到你是这样的宝贝，咱们今天先用别的爽一爽。”

　　说着，蒋姐就俯下身，在小刘翘起的龟头上轻轻亲了一口，又夸了一句“真可爱”，直接含了进去。

　　小刘感觉整个人都要融化在蒋姐的嘴里，蒋姐卖力地吞吐着，一只手还不忘刺激着他的阴蒂，他觉得自己从来没有这么硬过，忍不住抓着蒋姐的头发往下按，蒋姐猝不及防被顶了一下，吐出了小刘硬挺的阴茎，嘴角牵出一丝淫靡的水渍。

　　“不要急。”

　　蒋姐重新把小刘拉到床上，依然跨坐在他身上，这次她慢条斯理地一件件脱掉自己的衣服，小刘看着她浑圆的奶子，纤细的腰，略略肉感的小腹，吞了一口口水。

　　最后一条内裤，是侧边系带的，蒋姐轻轻一扯，精心修过的阴毛的阴部就暴露在小刘眼前，小刘目不转睛地盯着看，蒋姐略略抬高下身，用手指分开自己肥硕的阴唇，湿漉漉的穴口一张一合地引诱着他。

　　“好看吗？”

　　当然是好看的，不同于他自己，蒋姐的小穴有种成熟的肉欲美，他很想伸手去摸一摸，甚至去尝一尝，但是蒋姐抓住了他的手，舔了舔嘴唇：“我今天可不想吃这个。”

　　她握住了小刘直挺挺的鸡巴，在穴口蹭了两下，便沉下腰慢慢吃了下去。“嗯……好舒服……填满了……”蒋姐满足地咬着嘴唇，略略后仰着，挺动着腰用小穴套弄着小刘的鸡巴。

　　小刘被紧致的肉穴夹得头晕眼花，耳边又是蒋姐满足的淫叫，不知不觉他就精关一松，全射了进去。蒋姐惊呼一声，小刘这才意识到自己做了错事，说着“对不起”要拔出来，蒋姐却牢牢地坐着，俯下身子，贴着小刘的嘴说：“没事，姐有措施，我就喜欢你把我射满。”

　　两人亲在一起，小刘无师自通地勾着蒋姐的舌头吮吸，蒋姐也笑闹着去咬他的嘴唇，柔软的奶子蹭着他的胸，俩人抱在一起动情地越吻越深，小刘觉得自己又在她穴里慢慢硬了起来。

　　蒋姐喘着气笑着说：“真是年轻人。”她媚眼如丝，脸上泛着红晕，声音中带着不满足的渴求，小刘一个翻身把蒋姐压在身下，整个人伏在她身上狠狠肏了起来。

　　这个姿势进得格外深，又带着体重的压迫，让蒋姐呻吟着求饶：“太深了……要被肏死了……”

　　“姐姐喜欢吗？喜欢我这么肏你吗？”小刘胯下不停，快速地在穴里抽插着，“喜欢……啊……那里……！”在小刘顶到某一点的时候，蒋姐的淫叫突然拔高，整个人都紧绷起来。

　　“骚货。”

　　小刘知道他找到了蒋姐敏感的地方，一心想要蒋姐舒服，便放慢的速度，整根鸡巴擦着那点抽出来，只留龟头被穴口嫩肉恋恋不舍地吮吸着，又挤开内壁蹭着骚点插进去。

　　蒋姐被他磨得欲仙欲死，不住哀求着：“好弟弟……大鸡巴老公……肏我……肏那里……”

　　“肏什么？”小刘坏心眼地问。

　　“肏骚货的屄……肏屄里的骚点……”蒋姐抓着床单不住呻吟，小刘这才对着那点猛攻起来，肉体拍打的声音在小小的宿舍里回荡，结合地方淫水都被打出了白沫。

　　“不行了……要被肏死了……要到了……”

　　蒋姐仰着头发出爽极的尖叫，小刘也感到阴壁紧紧夹着自己的鸡巴，他用力几个冲刺，蒋姐便喘着气略略抽搐着高潮了，小刘怕她不舒服，便想拔出来，蒋姐懒懒地翻了一个身，抱着小刘，扶着他依然硬挺的鸡巴插了进去，撒娇道：“射进来嘛，我是真喜欢被射满。”

　　小刘便吻着她的嘴巴，一手捏着她的奶子，把第二股精液都射进了蒋姐的穴里。蒋姐分开大腿，小刘退出的时候看到奶白色精液从她张合的穴口中缓缓流下来，又刺激地差点硬起来。

　　“姐你水真多。”

　　看着蒋姐屁股下床单上的水渍，小刘鬼使神差地来了一句。蒋姐笑着踢了他一脚：“小坏蛋。”

　　自从开了荤，俩人便时不时滚一滚床单，蒋姐又骚又浪，床上很是放得开，每次都让小刘爽得不知道自己姓什么。不过蒋姐一直没表现出打小刘处女穴的主意，小刘以为她并不喜欢，在一次蒋姐给他舔穴舔到高潮之后，小刘不好意思地提出这个问题，蒋姐神秘地笑了笑：“你这个宝贝，还有大用处呢。”


	2. Chapter 2

　　“王局，您好。”  
　　  
　　小刘恭敬地和面前这个有一定年纪，但依然周正的男人握手，他知道，自己能不能顺利出去，就取决于这个男人。  
　　  
　　小刘是从蒋姐嘴里听到王局的名字，一次云雨之后，蒋姐戳穿了他想要离开的心思，告诉他除了等服务期满考出去之外，还有借调的办法。但这个名额给谁，都有说头，说白了，也不过是上面的一句话罢了。  
　　  
　　小刘终于也问出了自己的疑惑：“这种机会蒋姐你自己……？”  
　　  
　　“傻小子。”蒋姐夹着烟慵懒地靠在床头，和人前的样子截然不同，“你蒋姐我是得罪人了，被流放了，熬着呢。你不一样，但这个机会，要看你愿不愿意了。”  
　　  
　　蒋姐伸手摸了摸小刘依然湿漉漉的小穴，别有意味地揉了揉。  
　　  
　　和谁睡不是睡呢？小刘凑过去亲了亲蒋姐的唇，撒娇一般蹭着：“蒋姐疼我。”  
　　  
　　蒋姐掐了一下他的脸，说：“再来一次。”  
　　  
　　小刘刚射过，没那么快硬起来，蒋姐没再折腾他软软的那根，轻轻把它拉起来，露出遮挡的穴口，用自己的小穴压了上去。  
　　  
　　这个姿势俩人还是第一次玩，蒋姐的阴唇肥大，充满了肉欲和攻击感，两片阴唇像嘴唇一样含住小刘小小的阴户，慢慢摩擦。  
　　  
　　两个水嫩嫩的阴屄仿佛接吻一般，敏感的阴蒂互相碾压，小刘觉得整个下半身都麻了，一种别样的刺激让他抓住蒋姐的腿，挺着腰去蹭蒋姐的阴蒂。  
　　  
　　淫水顺着俩人的穴口流出来，把蒋姐的阴毛沾湿成一团，甚至大腿根部都一片濡湿。阴茎也在刺激中站了起来，更方便俩人摩擦，蒋姐早就浪叫出来，小刘听着蒋姐高高低低的叫声，也终于忍不住呻吟出来。  
　　  
　　阴蒂的高潮对小刘来说格外陌生，一种全身战栗的快感让他忍不住想逃离，蒋姐却不依不饶地压着他，直到小刘高声叫着颤抖着瘫软下来。而他的阴茎却硬到流水，蒋姐笑着坐了上去。  
　　  
　　日子一天天过去，蒋姐告诉小刘过两天上面会来人慰问偏远山区学校，让他准备准备，他知道，这就是机会了。  
　　  
　　他认认真真地准备了一节课，王局在教室后面听得很认真，拍着他的肩说“小伙子不错”，就如一个一般的领导一样。  
　　  
　　所以当小刘不着寸缕，和穿着性感内衣的蒋姐一起坐在宾馆床边的时候，他不知道这种不真实感是不是来自于酒席上喝下的那一杯杯酒。  
　　  
　　他酒量不太好，被蒋姐劝着敬了几杯之后，对后面发生的事就不太清楚了，他懵懵懂懂被蒋姐推倒在床上，阴茎完全硬不起来，也控制不住自己的反应，被蒋姐舔弄小穴的时候，不知道升起的热度，是不是也来自那些酒。他放荡地在床上扭动，放声叫着，直到有一根微硬的鸡巴伸到他的嘴边。  
　　  
　　小刘的眼睛蒙着一层水雾，看上去可怜又无辜，但是他顺从地张开嘴，用舌头舔了舔深红的龟头，就有一只手捏着他的下巴，把整根鸡巴慢慢地塞到他嘴里。  
　　  
　　他第一次给男人口交，并不能吞那么深，龟头顶住喉咙口让他流出生理性的眼泪，他眼泪汪汪地抬头看着手的主人，那只手拍拍他的脸，安抚似的说：“乖，放松。”小刘努力跟着他的话吃下去，那根鸡巴却在进出中越来越大，进得越来越深，撑得他的嘴巴满满的，在他觉得真的吃不下的时候，那根鸡巴抽了出去。  
　　  
　　就像插进嘴巴里一样，这根更硬的更热的更粗的鸡巴也一点点插入了他从没被进入过的小穴。酒精麻痹了他的神经，进入到一定程度时，微微的疼痛才让他抬起身子，看着一整根全部插进了他的小穴。  
　　  
　　“第一次？”  
　　  
　　王局饶有兴趣地问，蒋姐笑着说：“可不，王局你可得心疼我们小刘。”闻言，王局果然缓缓地动作起来，像是在一点一点找小刘的敏感点一般，蹭着小刘的内壁。  
　　  
　　小刘觉得自己被顶得很深，随着王局的动作小声哼哼，甚至有些不舒服，他朦胧中还在想着为什么蒋姐每次都叫得那么浪，明明被操逼并没有那么舒服……这个念头还没有持续很长时间，他就觉得被蹭到了一个酥麻的点。  
　　  
　　痒，与不满足，这两种感觉一下子抓住了他，他条件反射般夹了夹小穴，小声嘟囔着：“那里……还要……”  
　　  
　　“跟你一样浪。”  
　　  
　　王局亲了一口蒋姐，便按着小刘的腿进攻那点，小刘感受到热度再次袭来，身体里像有眼泉，随着一次次的抽插不停冒出水来。他闭着眼睛，呻吟着：“啊……好舒服……还要……还要插我……”  
　　  
　　王局身下不停，一边跟蒋姐接吻，揉着她的酥胸，一边问：“他后面玩过吗？”  
　　  
　　蒋姐媚眼如丝：“没，都是第一次。”  
　　  
　　“两个宝贝儿。”王局奖励般狠狠亲了蒋姐一下，“今天让你们都爽上天。”  
　　  
　　


End file.
